Mutant love
by andd
Summary: This is a collection of short, erotic stories about Nightcrawler and my OC, Angelica. Rated mature for lemons.
1. Angelic pain

Hey everyone! I'm back with a small collection of short, erotic stories about Nightcrawler and my OC, Angelica. She is Warren's (a.k.a. Angel) younger sister and she has the same mutation than he has (the wings) and she will later discover that she can heal any kind of wound. When her wings got out, Warren brought her to Xavier's school and she's been part of the X-men ever since. Nightcrawler and Angelica started dating in high school and they have been together since. The stories take place a few years after high school.

Warning: graphic erotic scenes. Don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I only own Angelica.

**Angelic pain.**

The howls could be heard in the whole neighborhood. It was the day she became the woman that she never thought she'd be. Angelica's childhood had always been quite ordinary, but her story was about to take a whole different turn. Kneeling inside her bedroom, she hugged herself and screamed her lungs out as her metamorphosis changed her body. Her father was standing in the doorstep, paralyzed by the shock and fear of his daughter transforming into one of them. Her brother; a handsome young man, kneeled at her side and whispered words of comfort into her ear.

A shout escaped her lips as the new muscles and bones moved underneath the skin on her back. Unable to endure her cries of pain anymore, Warren; her brother, tore off her blouse from her body, leaving her in her underwear, and, taking the knife in his pocket, he tore through the skin to free the newly grown wings from the body of his young sister.

* * *

><p>Angelica woke up, startled, and sat up in her bed. Her brow was sweaty from her dream and she panted silently, trying to forget that fateful day; the day she became a mutant. Just like her brother Warren, Angelica had grown beautiful, large wings that looked like those of an angel and soon after her metamorphosis; he took her to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters so that they could take care of her. Since then, her life has been as abnormal as the life of a young mutant could be.<p>

She jumped as a noise caught her attention, looking over to the balcony of her room, she sighed when she saw Kurt, or Nightcrawler, enter the room as silently and agile as a cat would be, wearing his dark blue sweat pants that made him look so sexy in the moon light. She smiled but his frown stayed firmly in place. "Are you all right Katzchen?" Her smile widened; her boyfriend always seemed to know when something was wrong. "It's only a nightmare, Kurt, don't worry." He titled his head to the side and his frown deepened. "About vhat?" Angelica giggled at his accent and his face, always so cute. He sat on her bed beside her; the mattress sinking at his movement and brought her to close to him, his arm placed around her shoulders.

Kurt had always been there for her when she needed him, he always seemed to know when something was up with her and she wondered if it was because of his oversensitive sense of smell or because he knew her too well. She placed her head on his shoulder and spoke in his neck, like she always did. "I dreamt of the day where I became a mutant…" He seemed to stop breathing for a moment, and he let out the breath that he was holding before whispering softly: "Do you vant to talk about it?" Angelica smiled and kissed his cheek lovingly, "No, I'm fine, but I'd like you to stay with me tonight."

He looked at her in the eyes, indecisive. "Are you sure about it Katzchen? I vant you really badly, but I don't vant you to rush this kind of thing for an unworthy, blue, fuzzy demon like me…" She smiled again and, never leaving his gaze, she replied enthusiastically: "I want you too Kurt. I've had for a while now, and I think it's the right moment…" She kissed his lips passionately and he replied to the kiss instantly. "God, vhat have I done to deserve an angel like you in my life?" She looked at him and frowned slightly. "I think you're more of a saint than anyone in this damned world, Kurt."

Their lips joined again, as if it was meant to be that way. His three-fingered hand went to her hair and he pulled it kindly for Angelica to bend her head behind so that he could reach the sweet skin of her neck. As he kissed and sucked tenderly on her skin, she moaned quietly and caressed the soft fur on his chest, shoulders and arms, his lips sending delicious shivers of pleasure down her spine. He unbuttoned her brother's blouse, overly large for her, but so comfortable to sleep, one button at a time, driving her insane with his sensual slowness, his lips returning to hers in an erotic dance of tongues and lips. When he was finally done unfastening the blouse, he gently pushed the sleeves down her arms, caressing the soft skin there.

He backed up; gazing at the wonderful treasure he had just found and smiled as his Angelica seemed to glow in the moonlight, her white skin seemed as soft as it actually was and her blonde hair fell over her shoulders perfectly. Her blue eyes shined in lust as she stared back at him and her lips were red and puffy from all the kissing. Her wings were stretched around her, forming a beautiful halo of feathers surrounding her body. Her breasts were just the perfect size to fit in his hands and her belly was flat from all the dancing she did. She was sexily kneeling on her long, slender legs and was wearing white, lace panties, a pink ribbon surrounding her hips. His breath caught in his throat when he saw the small, darker stain on her panties, showing that she was already wet with want.

He rushed back to her, going mad with want for the angel, kindly offering herself to the demon that he was. He kissed her lips passionately, but soon traveled down to her neck and collarbone. Reaching her breasts, he caressed the soft skin and kissed the sensitive skin of her neck as she moaned loudly as the sensations became more intense. She gasped when her peek was surrounded by the warm wetness of his lips as his hands caressed both her breast and traveled down to the apex between her legs. His tail was possessively wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to his body as if he was afraid that she would try to escape his grip and undid the ribbon with his tail sensually. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her body on his, desperately searching for some kind of delicious friction between them.

Once Kurt reached his destination, he pushed her panties aside and rubbed the jewel of nerves he found there. Angelica gasped, panted, moaned as the tingles and shivers turned into shots of electricity that coursed throughout her entire body. He lied her down on the bed, careful for her not to be hurt by her wings and pulled the piece of lace down her legs. Slowly, he pressed one of his large fingers to her entrance and pushed in, watching for any sign of pain on his angel's face. Seeing none, he dove in and licked her entrance completely before focusing his licks and nips on the bundle of nerves above her entrance, pumping his finger in and out of her.

The sounds that his girlfriend made drove him mad as she moaned and soon, she bit her finger to muffle the screams that threatened to escape her throat. They had done this before, but that night seemed special for some reason; that night, he wanted his Angelica to have a taste of heaven. She arched her back and the muffles she emitted became louder as she climaxed, he accelerated his thrusts inside her and intensified his sucks on her clitoris until her body became rigid and she bent her head in an expression of complete surrender to her pleasure. Satisfied with himself, he wiped his lips on the back of his hand and kissed her lips hardly.

Smiling lazily, she pushed him back, bending over his seating form on the bed and kissed the same path on his body that he had done her. She kissed his lips and went to his collarbone and neck, caressing the soft fur from the tip of her fingers. She smiled between kisses when Kurt started to purr like a cat as an answer to her caresses, she'd always love the way it could feel comfortable to have him around her; his soft fur was perfect to rub her face on it and his purring was soothing. She kissed down his flat belly, with a trace of abs. He had grown a lot of muscles since high school, and she wasn't one to complain.

Reaching the hem of his pants, she pulled on it, but a blue, devilish tail stopped her by wrapping around her wrists. "Are you sure about this Katzchen?" He looked at her, worried. She only scoffed at him and pulled on the sweat pants and the boxers all at once. At first, her eyes popped out of their sockets at seeing how large he really was, but she slowly reached for it and caressed the tip from her fingertips and smiled when her man gasped and moaned at her touch. She was amazed at the strange liquid coming out the tip, but used it to rub the rest of his member.

She didn't get to have fun for long though, for Kurt stopped her wrists by tying them again with his tail. He placed her above him, her arms tied and supporting her body on his belly. He guided her hips over his member and slowly brought her down on him. He saw her crinkle her nose in pain, but he whispered apologizing words to soothe his girl, he caressed her body from his three-fingered hands and rubbed her skin relaxingly. When he saw that pain had disappeared from her expression, he guided her hips up and down on his shaft, moaning at the sensations rolling around in his body. Soon, her body reacted to his and she moaned loudly as the tingles of electricity came back to her.

Angelica picked up the pace and soon made one of her own as Kurt caressed her clitoris again, intensifying the shivers of pleasure that created goose bumps all over her skin. She got lost in the rhythm of her hips against his and the sweet friction of his calloused finger against the sensitive bundle of nerves near her entrance drove her mad as she licked and sucked at his tail, still tightly wrapped around her wrists, unaware of the feelings it woke in her man. Kurt automatically moaned and bit his lip as Angelica sucked on his tail and danced the most erotic dance he'd ever seen on top of his body.

Her body soon went stiff once more, and she moaned loudly as her climax hit her like a ton of bricks, still rolling her hips on Kurt's, she bent her head behind and moaned her pleasure to the heavens. Her muscles stiffened and wrapped around his member tightly and Kurt came too, squeezing the hips of his angel and pumping into her like a mad man.

She collapsed on his body, exhausted beyond possible, but still smiling. She kissed his lips and cuddled close to his body, her head on his chest to be able to hear his heartbeat. She dozed off slowly in the arms of her beloved, but she heard a faint: "Ich liebe du, Katzchen" and tried to answer, but merely smiled in her sleep, snuggled up in her blue, fuzzy demon's arms.


	2. The perfect cure

**The p****erfect cure.**

She waited by the window in the library of the mansion, seated on a small chair, her wings folded behind her. The X-men had been assigned a dangerous mission, and Angelica stayed in Bayville with the youngest of the students due to a wound that still had not completely healed; a burn on her left wing that she had received from Pyro during their last battle. They had been gone for a week and Nightcrawler had called her everyday to give her news of the well being of the team, but the day before, she had waited for his call the whole night, but her cell phone never rang.

Her long, blond, silk-like hair was tied in a high ponytail and she was wrapped into a warm blanket to protect her soft skin from the cold weather of December. A fire was lit inside the fireplace, but she could not feel its warmth for the concern stopped her from getting a hot chocolate from the kitchen. Instead, she stayed glued to the window that offered her the best view of the Bayville sky and tried to stay alert in case she saw the X-jet returning from its journey. When she did see it, Professor X automatically called for her in her mind and, for a second, relief washed over her.

"I have bad news, join us into the infirmary." Nervousness immediately passed on to her every nerve and she ran as fast as she could to the infirmary, her injury making it impossible for her to fly there. She waited a minute that seemed like it lasted an eternity, alone inside the small, white room, when, all of a sudden, Wolverine roughly pushed her aside and, as delicately as he was delicate, he laid the body of an unconscious Nightcrawler on the bed. Angelica stayed behind as Storm and the Professor attended to the wounded, blue demon, too upset to move or even panic when she saw the bloody opening at his abdomen. She did not even struggle when Logan took her by the shoulders and brought her out of the room.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an hour or two, Storm finally got out of the room where Kurt was, and Angelica ran up to her, asking with tears streaming down her red cheeks: "Will he be okay?" Ororo only smiled sadly and put a kind hand on her shoulder for comfort. "He is stable for now, but he'll need plenty of time to heal." The young woman nodded, understanding what the oldest meant, but curiosity took over and she asked: "What happened Storm? How could this happen?" Her smile faded and she sat down, asking Angelica to do the same.<p>

"Apparently, we weren't the only ones tracking down the new mutant; Magneto was also following him. Logan got involved in a fight with Sabertooth and, well…" Angelica stared at her eagerly: "And…" Storm took a deep breath and went on reciting the events of the previous hours: "Well, it would seem that Magneto has found a way to increase Sabertooth's healing capacity as well as his physical abilities. If Kurt had not teleported in the middle of their battle, we'd have a dead Wolverine instead of a wounded Nightcrawler."

A growl caught the women's attention and they turned to Logan, seated near them, his arms crossed over his torso. "A coulda taken him by maself if that elf hadn't interfered, and now, look at 'im!" Angelica smiled somewhat sadly but knew better; Kurt would never let a teammate alone while facing danger. The Professor exited the room and stated that Kurt was now conscious, but still hurting very much. Logan, with his natural politeness, got up and stated that he was going to the kitchen for a well-deserved meal. Ororo chuckled and kindly hugged the young woman before following Wolverine with the Professor.

Angelica shyly entered the white room where her boyfriend laid and made her way to the bed. His hair was untied and stuck to his brow due to the sweat and his cheeks were blushed from the fever. His breathing was ragged and large bandages covered his abdomen. She bent over him and smiled sadly when she saw that he was staring back at her. "I'm sorry that you have to see me this vay, mein eingel…" The blond shook her head as he reached for her and caressed her cheek softly. "You did what you had to… I am happy you are still with me…" She kissed the calloused, three-fingered hand and nuzzled it cutely. Kurt chuckled, but soon grimaced as his wound re-opened.

By instinct, Angelica quickly put her hands on the wound to stop the bleeding as much as she could and then, she felt a warm feeling inside her body that she had never felt before. A strange light glowed from her hands and she screamed for help as the tears rolled down her face, her hands still firmly pressed to her lover's stomach. "Katzchen…" Kurt was staring at his front and she did the same. He took off the bandages and both youngsters saw that his tummy was intact. Excitement took over her entire body and she screamed happily and jumped beside him on the bed, hugging him tightly to her body.

He hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm as she did and kissed her brow, cheeks, lips, everything that he could reach. "Danke my love, you truly are an eingel, katzchen…" She smiled happily and kissed his lips passionately, the anxiety, fear and relief washing over her all at once. Kurt wrapped his tail around her waist possessively and brought her body close to his as their kissing intensified. The happiness of seeing him perfectly all right had turned into burning lust and desire to have him close to her. His hands roamed all over her skin, searching for a certain place that would make her melt in his arms.

He brought her shirt up and lazily traced circles on the skin of her belly, which created goose bumps on her arms and shoulders. His lips travelled down to her neck and collarbone as Angelica sucked and licked his blue, pointy ear that she loved so much. Kurt purred and groaned sexily as he pushed the irritating shirt off her body and was greeted by a sexy black bra made of lace. He smirked at the fact that his girl had a taste for lingerie and kissed the skin of her breasts that was reachable and rubbed the mounds together hardly. Angelica gasped and moaned at her boyfriend's ministrations and caressed his skin and fur all over his body, her fingertips on him sending delightful shivers down his spine.

He pulled her on top, so that she was straddling him and he undid the bra with his tail, his hands never leaving the tender flesh of her chest. The Angel gasped when Kurt took a nipple between his lips and sucked on it like a starving baby. His devilish tail went down her belly, unfastened her belt and loosened her jeans so that it could travel further down into her panties. Finding the bundle of nerves hidden there, it rubbed it slowly at first, but it sped up the rhythm and Angelica moaned loudly as Kurt licked and sucked her nipples. "Kurt, baby I want it inside me…"

He stopped for a minute and stared at her, puzzled. Her ponytail was half-undone and her silky hair fell over her face and shoulders, her breath was coming out in pants and her face was flushed. "You are so beautiful, mein eingel…" After his statement, he slipped his tail inside her. Angelica gasped at the sudden entrance, but she moaned as Kurt pushed his hand down her jeans to caress her clitoris as his tail pumped in and out of her warm and wet opening. She rolled her hips to his rhythm and her head bent back, lost in complete pleasure. She moved along to his hand and her moaning intensified and she loudly gasped as she came and rode out her orgasm above him.

Kurt panted in her ear, as horny as hell. He lied her down on the mattress, careful of her wounded wing, and tore off her jeans and panties, leaving her naked to his eyes. He took off his boxers and placed himself at her entrance, and with a last "Ich liebe du", he pushed inside her. Angelica moaned loudly at the feeling of having him inside her. She rolled her hips on his to show that she was ready for him and he was not one to deny his lover. Kurt pulled out of her only to push back inside roughly. The Angel gasped and moaned as her demon made love to her like he had never done before. His tail wrapped around her waist and he brought her legs up on his shoulders and drove himself into her like a mad man.

Feeling her tightening around him, Kurt's tail returned to her clitoris and caressed the sensitive piece of flesh there, making Angelica cry out in pleasure. She gripped the sheet and bit the corner of the pillow as her second orgasm of the night hit her. Her muffled screams aroused him even more and he came inside her, groaning sexily and hardly squeezing her thighs, leaving bruises. He collapsed on top of her, exhausted, but alive and happy. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his temple lovingly. "I guess new powers can be pretty handy at times like these…" He chuckled softly and stared at her: "You are right Katzchen; I guess love is the perfect cure to any vounds."


	3. The rescue

**The rescue.**

She was walking down the streets as she always did on Mondays. Her music class finished late and so she walked back to the mansion on her own, her guitar tied to her back in between her wings. Kurt used to accompany her on her way home, but that day the professor had sent him on a mission and her fuzzy blue demon still hadn't returned from his task.

Angelica looked behind her and sighed, at ease, when she saw that she was alone on the street. She went on her way, slipping her earphones on her head and turned on her mp3. Only about ten minutes later did she notice that she really wasn't alone, when a shadow slipped into the light, she saw it from the corner of her eyes, but it was too late…

Sabertooth jumped out of the shadow and gripped her arm, pulling her down to the ground, the bindings of her guitar preventing her from flying away. He tore it off and punched her temple hardly. As she fainted, he tied her wrists together in her back before lifting her on his shoulder and jumped off into the night with his prize…

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the mansion courtyard, a smile plastered on his face. Who wouldn't? After all, his mission had been a wonderful success; he was going to see his friends and especially, he was going to finally see his beautiful Angelica. His smile widened at he thought of bringing her into his bed and making love to her before falling asleep in her arms. He entered the institute and stopped dead-in-track. Something was definitely wrong; for everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him, a sad expression plastered against their faces.<p>

"Vhat's vrong guys? Is it something on my face?" He chuckled softly, but panic started to fill into his senses when he realized that he couldn't smell his Angelica anywhere in the mansion. "Vhere is she?" Logan sat up and stated that the Professor was using cerebro to track her. Nightcrawler fell on his knees and it seemed that his whole world crashed down right in front of his eyes. Angelica, HIS Angelica was in danger and all he could do was wait?

A frown appeared on his features and he stated that he was going to search for her. He got up, turned around and got out of the mansion, before being joined by Logan, who put a comforting a hand on his shoulder and said: "I've always hated Charles' style, let's go out there and find the half pint." Kurt smiled and thanked the Wolverine by a nod.

They agreed on following the path Angelica usually took with Kurt on her way back to the mansion and they both stopped at the spot where Angelica's scent came appeared into their nostrils and Logan spotted another smell in the air: "Sabertooth…" he groaned menacingly. Arriving at the exact place, Kurt picked up the tore guitar holder that was laid on the ground and showed Logan that it was identified with a small drawing of a wing, Angelica's signature.

* * *

><p>She woke up feeling as if she'd been crushed by a ton of bricks before falling asleep, in a small cabin made out of wood. A faint ray of sun pierced through the window, telling her that the sun had started to rise. She was lying down on the wooden floor, her hands still tightly tied to her back. Struggling to get up, she stopped in mid-movement when Sabertooth entered the small hut. "Finally awake I see…'Bout time too, 'been out for 'bout 7 hours, I didn' punch you that hard…" With that he smirked and made his way to her, and sat beside her, his back leaning against the wall.<p>

"Why the hell did you have to kidnap me? Aren't you busy brawling in some bar with Logan?" Her kidnaper laughed out loud at her comment. "Usually am, but I decided to pick my fights a little better…And when he gets here, I'll kick his ass." She crunched her nose in confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about?" He looked at her straight in the eyes and answered, his voice shaking with rage: "I'm sorry I had to hurt you to take you here, baby…But I can't let another man touch you like that…" Her eyes widened at his confession and panic invaded her every sense. "It's already hard enough that you 'be on the X-men team…But I can't be mad with you for not wanting me in return, after all, angels and beasts don't belong together…But that's why the elf has to go down…Never again will an unworthy creature touch you…"

With that, he got closer to her and gripped her hair roughly, he brought her to him and whispered in her ear: "Well…Not after this one time, my baby…" He roughly pressed his lips to hers as she struggled to get away. Sabertooth pushed her back down to the floor and he crushed her petite body beneath his massive form by trapping her between his legs. He inhaled her scent and growled loudly. Angelica struggled under his strong hold but her efforts were useless to get away from him, instead, all she could do was to get out of his reach as he tried to run his large, hairy, clawed hands on her body.

Irritated with her struggle, Sabertooth groaned loudly and clawed at her side, his claws tearing through the soft skin of her belly. He muffled her scream by roughly pressing his lips to hers, hiding his smirk of sadistic pleasure in the gesture: "There'll be none o' that tonight, baby". Her body was now filled with pain and she couldn't move anymore, the sting of the wound paralyzing her beneath her aggressor. He tore the blouse of her school uniform and licked the blood off the wound, his tongue creating shivers of disgust that ran up and down her spine.

Angelica screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping that the X-men were already searching for her near the cabin and would hear her cries for help. Sabertooth clawed through her clothes and destroyed her skirt, reaching for her panties. Although he did not have the chance to go far, for a blue, devilish tail wrapped around his wrists and a three-fingered fist came in contact with the side of his head, pushing him off the girl.

"Damn, couldn't you wait a bit before bursting in, I was having a little alone time with the lady…" Sabertooth chuckled at his own comment, but his face became serious when he saw Kurt. Even Angelica had never seen the blue demon in such a state of rage and distress; his eyes were completely golden and his canines seemed sharper, he was crouched in front of Logan, his tail whipping about behind him. The Wolverine showed his claws and the battle begun. In a whirlpool of fists, claws, bites and kicks, Sabertooth finally fell down to the floor, unconscious.

Logan and Kurt automatically went over to Angelica and smiled when they noticed that she pathetically, but cutely was trying to undo the bindings around her wrists with her teeth. Kurt got a blanket from the small, army bed and wrapped it around her shoulders to cover her while Logan chuckled and cut through the links with one of his metal claws: "In three or four days, you would've cut through them half pint…" She smiled in gratitude at her saviors, but winced in pain as she tried to move. Reaching for her injury, she healed herself to get better before healing the scratches and minor wounds that the men had gotten in the fight.

Kurt carried her bridal style back to the mansion and brought her to her room, where she stated that she needed a bath. He smiled softly and whispered a soft: "Okay" before moving to leave. But before he teleported back to his own room to take a shower, Angelica stopped him by hugging his waist gently and whispered against the fabric of his uniform: "Don't go…I don't want to be alone…Actually I'd like it if you'd take the bath with me…"

He hesitated for a second before asking: "Are you sure Katzchen? After all, vith all that happened, don't you vant to be alone?" She shook her head vigorously against his body and he chuckled at her cuteness. "Okay then, to the bathroom it is!" He swept her off her feet and she let out a small shriek in surprise. Once inside the bathroom, he locked the door to be sure that they wouldn't be disturbed and turned to his girlfriend. A wave of sadness filled him when he realized that many parts of her body were bruised: her brow was a bit swollen, and her side still showed a scar of her wound, her wrists were red and scratched from the bindings and her lips were also swollen and torn.

He prepared the bath and unclothed his angel slowly, holding her tightly as if he was afraid that she'd run away. He unclasped her bra and gently slid it off her arms, caressing her soft skin in the gesture, for the panties, he decided to go extra-slow and kneeled in front of her. Angelica had the grace to blush for him as he kissed down her belly before slipping his fore fingers into her underwear and sliding them off her long, thin legs.

Kurt sensually kissed her thighs but he was stopped by his blushing girlfriend in mid-movement. He stared at her, puzzled: "You shouldn't do this Kurt, I'm still dirty…" Frowning, he got up and took a fierce hold of her chin for Angelica to stare into his eyes: "You are not dirty, mein engel… you never are." She looked down, suddenly finding the floor very interesting and whispered: "It's just that I still feel his hands and tongue on my body… Whenever I close my eyes, I still feel him on me…"

He crunched his nose at what she said, indeed, his Angelica still had Sabertooth's smell all over her body and it did annoy him, that was why he was so hurried to make her his once again. She went for the bath and gracefully slipped into the warm water, before staring at him, waiting for him to join her. Kurt smiled at his girlfriend and undressed before joining her in the water, sitting in front of her, making sure that her wings were all right. Then, he reached for the soap and started to clean his angel of the dirt imprinted on her body by another man.

He started by her face, then her shoulders and collarbone. He gently caressed her breasts through the soapy cloth and she mewled in pleasure. He then went on his way down her body and rubbed her belly and back, careful of not wetting the feathers of her wings. He cleaned her long legs, and once he arrived at her toes, he kissed her feet gently, making her laugh at the tickles. He slowly went back up, his lips caressing the soft skin of the inside of her thighs as she moaned in encouragement.

He reached for the apex between her legs with the cloth and stroked her there. Angelica moaned loudly as he touched her at her most sensitive part and kissed his way up her thigh. Soon, he abandoned the cloth and fondled with her clitoris under the water as Angelica leaned on the side of the bath. His tail joined in and penetrated her, pushing in and out of her tight vagina, careful not to hurt her with its pointy edges. Her moans became groans and shouts of pleasure as she neared her orgasm and Kurt kissed her lips passionately to muffle the noise.

Her body tensed and she let out a particularly loud shriek as she came in his arms. Kurt sat back in the bath and pulled her body along with his. He placed her in a kneeling position above his member and gently rubbed, licked and sucked her breasts as she slowly went down on him. He groaned as he felt her tight walls slowly enclose him until he was fully sheathed inside her. Angelica leaned on his shoulders for support and started to roll her hips against his in an erotic dance.

She whimpered and moaned for him to move along with her and he gripped her hips and moved her up and down on his shaft. His movements sped up and his angel's moaning and screaming intensified as they both neared their climax. Kurt rubbed her clitoris with his tail, his three-fingered hands fondling her breasts sensually and she rubbed on him. He sped up his thrust and pulled her down on him roughly, until their bodies were slick with sweat, groaning in pleasure.

He tenderly kissed the soft skin between her breasts and tasted the sweat along with a sweetness that was only her. He internally swore that no other man would ever lay a hand on this beauty. He felt her walls tighten around him and a groan escaped his lips as she abandoned her rhythm, moving wildly on top of him, desperately reaching for her climax. Her head bent backwards and she screamed her pleasure to the heavens as her orgasm hit her like a ton of rocks, and Kurt groaned as he followed her over the edge. She fell on his body, exhausted by the long, sleepless night and Kurt carried her to her bed and lied behind her, holding her tightly to him, afraid that anyone would try to steal his beautiful angel from him again.


	4. Angel in the sky

Angel in the sky

Angelica was reading, lounging on the sofa in the library. Kurt stayed in the door step and stared at her beautiful form on the couch. Her eyes were down and ran over the pages of her book slowly and her blond, curly hair fell over her shoulder and down her chest. Even though a fire was raging into the fireplace, she was wrapped in a warm blanket to protect her soft skin from the bite of the cold. The shadows danced over her features and made her look even more angelic than she ever had.

Kurt went over to her and lifted her chin to his face before pressing their lips together. She mewled softly against him and wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving her book behind. He lifted her and teleported them both to his bedroom, his desire for her more than obvious. Smiling softly, she let him lie her down on his bed and watched carefully as Kurt took off his shirt, loving the sight that he offered her. She moved slowly on the bed, rubbing her breasts softly, impatient to feel his large, calloused hands on her body.

He untied his hair and smirked at the view of his girlfriend caressing herself. He sat down on the mattress and stared at her as her small hands went down her flat stomach and to the apex between her thighs underneath her skirt and rubbed through her panties. "Kurt…mmhm…Touch me baby…." Her wings flapped behind her back and he bent over her, unable to resist his girl.

Kurt ever so slowly pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her lips passionately. His tail wrapped around her thin wrists and pulled them above her head to have better access to the delicious skin of her neck. The blue demon kissed, licked and bit down on her neck and shoulders as his large hands stroked her soft mounds together. Angelica desperately tried to rub herself on his hard body, but he stopped her and hushed to have more patience. "Tonight, Katchzen, I vill bring you to heaven." He kissed her lips as he undid her white lace bra and took it off her breasts and caressed them softly. He licked and sucked on her rosy peeks as his left hand traveled down her belly and fondled with the small bundle of nerves through the fabric of her panties.

The girl moaned loudly and arched her back to press her body to his. Kurt slowly kissed down her stomach and rubbed her still, until his lips reached the hem of her skirt. He lifted the fabric up and pushed the panties aside so that he could reach his prize. He licked and sucked on her clitoris, his fingers pumping in and out of her tight vagina. Angelica mewled, moaned and trashed as her pleasure built up. Soon, her hips moved to Kurt's tongue's rhythm and her pleas became more urgent as she approached her climax.

Cruel as he could be, Kurt stopped in mid-movement and took off her panties, leaving Angelica begging for more. He stood and stripped of his jeans and boxers, laughing as his girl tried in vain to satisfy herself, pumping her own fingers inside her soaked opening and caressing her breasts while staring at him undress. Once he was naked, he ran his three-fingered hands over her soft body and spread her legs wider. He entered his tail inside her and pumped it slowly, preparing her for his shaft. He bent his head and his eyes rolled over in pleasure, as his girl moaned the bliss that his tail created in her.

Unable to resist, Kurt spread Angelica's legs even wider and pushed his hard member inside her. She gasped at the intrusion, but mewled in satisfaction when he started a hard rhythm in and out of her opening. Their pleasure built up as much as the demon's rhythm did and his tail returned to her clitoris and rubbed it hardly, bringing his girlfriend to her orgasm. As she trashed and moaned loudly, Kurt fastened his thrusts inside her and they came together.

He collapsed on her body, exhausted. They were both panting and their limbs felt numb and they fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted but satisfied.


	5. Jealous

**Jealous.**

She was clueless. Kurt could not believe his eyes. There she was, letting Bobby flirt with her as if she was single, which he did not like very much. Angelica was seated on the couch in front of the fireplace in the library, and Bobby was beside her, subtly trying to put his arm around HIS girl. A deep growl escaped his throat as he made his way to his girlfriend and sat between her and Bobby.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, which brought a smile of pride to his lips; his girl did not have a clue of what was happening at that moment, but a real war was raging on between the two male mutants. Kurt glared at the iceman, who returned the look and growled deeply, his tail whipping about at his side. Angelica resumed her reading beside her boyfriend, who promptly wrapped his arms around her body and brought her close to his body, his tail still trashing around in Bobby's direction.

"Fine! I give up," said the iceman after being whipped for the hundredth time by the blue devilish tail. Nightcrawler's face broke into a smile and he glared proudly at Bobby, who got up and went away, leaving the young lovers alone in the library. Angelica stared at him, puzzled, then looked at Kurt: "What's with him?" Said fuzzy demon shrugged and pecked her lips softly: "Not a clue." He gently pulled her to him so that she could carry on with her reading cuddled against his warm body.

He dozed off to sleep with his sweet angel by his side. Until she woke him up later, stating that it was well past bedtime. "Well, not for you, since you were already asleep." She said, smiling gently. He returned her beautiful smile and, still holding her close to his body, he teleported them to her bedroom. He sat on the mattress of her bed and she went for the wardrobe to get changed. Kurt stared at her, a wide smile spreading on his lips as she slid her shirt off slowly, making sure that her sensual curves showed.

He sat back on the mattress after taking off his t-shirt, enjoying the view as she took off her skin tight jeans, still moving sensuously slowly, her back facing her horny boyfriend. She opened her wings to offer him a better view of her tight, rounded backside and he growled loudly at her movement. Finally in her underwear, she walked over to him and bent over her fuzzy demon. He admired her beauty in the moonlight as her soft long, blond locks fell over her shoulder and down her torso. Her face glowed in the soft light and her body was perfect in the pretty bra and panties that she wore. As white as the snow, they complimented her curves perfectly and, with her wings extended behind her back, she looked like an angel.

Nightcrawler passed his three-fingered hands through her silky smooth hair and pulled her head to his to press his lips to hers in a sensual kiss. He caressed her cheek as Angel returned the kiss gently, rubbing her small hands through her man's fur. He pulled her to him and she kneeled on the mattress, on top of him, still kissing his jaw line and neck. He ran his hands on her body, enjoying the feeling of her soft skin under his thick, calloused fingers. He groaned softly as her hair tickled his nose while she kissed down his chest and stomach.

When she reached the hem of his sweat pants, she pushed the fabric down along with his boxers, revealing his throbbing member. She shyly reached for it and caressed the tip slowly. Encouraged by the sexy groans and moans of her man, she kneeled in between in his legs on the floor and licked his member from base to tip. She smirked as he shuddered and gripped the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. Angelica engulfed the whole thing in her mouth and moved up and down, sucking hard and licking around. Kurt soon started to groan loudly and slowly pumped his member in and out of his delicate girlfriend's mouth, gripping her long, blond hair, pulling and pushing her head to the rhythm of his hips.

His moans intensified and he pushed his girl away from his member and brought her back above him. He ripped her bra from her lithe body and sucked hardly on her peeks, biting them intensely, and rubbed her breast together roughly. Angelica moaned at the rough treatment her boyfriend inflicted on her body. "Kurt! It…It hurts", but she saw the golden eyes and the pointy teeth, and she knew that the demon was in control of his body. He pushed her down on all four on the mattress and tore off her panties before penetrating her swiftly. Nightcrawler pumped her quickly and hardly as she moaned and whimpered at his forceful rhythm inside of her, her wings trashing about in her back.

His tail came to life and slipped into her tight anus. She shrieked at the intrusion but Kurt ignored her and fucked her like a mad man. She bit and gripped the sheets tightly as tears poured down her cheeks at her man's forceful thrusts inside her. Soon, his hand slipped in between her legs and roughly rubbed her clitoris for her to come with him. Her moans turned into shrieks of mixed pain and pleasure before she felt her orgasm hit her hard. His groans intensified in volume and his thrusts became erratic as he came and shot his seed deep inside of her.

Kurt panted hard and collapsed on top of his small girlfriend. He woke up and it came back to him. Panicking and feeling extremely bad, he reached for Angelica, but sighed when he found her asleep, her body exhausted, but unharmed. He then thought that his jealousy and desire as she sucked him lead him to take her too hard. He lied down beside her and let her sleep to gain more energy, but he knew he'd have to apologize a thousand times to convince her to forgive him.


	6. Forgive me

**Forgive me**

Ever since that night, things were different. Ever since he'd lose himself to the demon inside of him and had taken her forcefully, his pretty angel, Angelica, had lost her sparkle. Kurt felt incredibly ashamed since that night and kept apologizing to his angel each and every time he could. That morning, he had apologized to her and she had smiled in return. Caressing his cheek gently, she had said that everything was all right and that she loved him more than anything, but Kurt couldn't help but notice the slight limping in her walk.

Angelica had been as sweet as she ever was, and she did not talk about the incident that had taken place a week before. Kurt stayed in the doorway of the library and watched her as she read at her usual spot in front of the fireplace. He slowly made his way to her and sat down beside her. She looked up from her book and smiled warmly before going back to her reading.

Kurt gently took her book and put it down before ever-so slowly pressing his lips to hers in a kind, lip-lock kiss. Still having a kind, but firm grip on her chin, he looked in her eyes, and his heart fell into pieces when she avoided his gaze. "Look at me please…" Her eyes went up until she finally met his stare, but a deep blush tainted her cheeks. "Oh Angelica, how can you ever forgive me?" Kurt took his girlfriend into his arms and pressed her against his body. After a moment, the girl sighed loudly and pushed him back slowly. Still looking into his eyes, she said, on a firm, but tender tone: "Listen Kurt, when we started going out, you told me about the demon inside you, you told me another part of you lived inside you… Do you remember what I answered?" Kurt looked down sadly and said: "You said that you loved me no matter vhat…And that you loved the demon as much as you loved me…"

She smiled warmly and, lifting his chin so he looked into her eyes again, she said: "And it's still the case Kurt…I'm not going to lie, it hurt a bit that night, but I'm not the kind of girl to think about those things." She moved on the couch so that she was straddling his waist, and smiled devilishly before saying: "And tonight, I'll show you just how much I don't care about those details." She pressed her lips to his in a sensuous kiss and grinded her slim hips on his in a slow, sumptuous rhythm. He groaned loudly, and gave into her kiss gently, but a presence made itself known in the back of his mind, and he pushed Angelica back as if her skin was burning on him.

"What? What in the goddamn name of God is it, Kurt?" He looked at her, panting softly. "I can't, I can't take the risk to hurt you again Katzchen…" The girl only puffed her bangs out of her eyes and sighed loudly. She went back to him and said on a firm tone: "Kurt, I love you and goddammit I want you! It's been killing me not making love to you!" He suddenly looked up. "Vhat?" She blushed intensely and answered, looking down at her hands: "I've been feeling pretty depressed lately because I missed sleeping by your side, I missed kissing you so bad it hurt! I missed making love with you and holding you tight…" He stared at her, completely dumbfounded. So that was the reason behind her sadness, she lost her sparkle because he didn't make love to her anymore. When realization fell upon him, he felt like the most stupid man on Earth. He took her by the waist and teleported them back to his room.

Kurt pressed his lips to her and kissed her like he had never done before. He brought her close to him and caressed her cheek lovingly. He slowly lifted the material of her shirt and finally took it off to reveal her forms to his hungry eyes. "Tonight, Katzchen, I'll make you have a taste of heaven." She shuddered at his words and he took her back in his arms. He let the shirt fall on the floor and caressed up her stomach to her soft mounds and rubbed them gently through her pretty, lace bra. She moaned and bent her head back as he kissed her cheeks, chin and opened lips tenderly. She pulled on his t-shirt for him to take it off, but he wouldn't listen and took off her bra instead, to have better access to the soft, smooth skin there.

He lied her down on the mattress and sucked on her peeks, still rubbing her breasts softly. She moaned loudly, trying to open her thighs and bring him in between them. He licked and teased the skin until her wings trashed behind her back from the excitement, and he slowly took off his shirt. She ran her small hands on his body and he purred as she caressed his fur. He unzipped her jeans and pulled them off her long, slender legs to throw them off the side of the bed. He kissed her lips fully and pressed his hard, covered erection against her needing center. She wrapped her long legs around his hips and enthusiastically responded to his kiss by placing his right hand back on her breast.

Kurt smirked and squeezed her mound softly. The moan his girlfriend let out in his mouth turned him on like hell and he felt the demon inside him stir and rouse from his sleep, but he ignored it, to give more pleasure to his sweet love. His hand traveled down her flat stomach and, when he reached the apex between her thighs, he pushed the material of her lace panties aside and gently pushed his tail inside her, careful not to hurt her with the pointy edges. She bent her head backwards and her lips opened in a silent cry of pleasure as he fingered her and his tail pumped inside of her.

Her moans increased in volume and soon, his large fingers were replaced by his warm tongue and a loud gasp escaped her throat. He licked her gently, careful not to hurt her with his sharp fangs. Her wings trashed in her back and she panted loudly as her orgasm hit her like a ton of rocks. Her back arched off the bed and she moaned loudly as she trembled from the aftermath. She panted hard as she lied on the mattress and Kurt took off her panties and the rest of his clothes, his desire stronger than ever. The demon was roaring inside him, commanding him to take her then and there, but he pushed it aside and concentrated on his angel.

Her cheeks were flushed from exhaustion and her lips were red and puffy from the panting and kissing. Her hair was ruffled all around the pillow and her eyes were half closed, but sparkled in the dark as she stared at him undress. When he crawled back on top of her, she opened her legs and wrapped them around his hips to pull him onto her and pleaded: "Please, Kurt, I want you." He groaned in her ear and smelled her deeply, burying his face in her neck and hair before slowly entering her. She moaned at the feeling of having him inside her again and smiled, pushing on his lower back with her heels to get him deeper inside her.

They both moaned at the pleasure that coursed through their limbs as he slid inside her. Lifting himself on his elbows, he stared straight into her eyes and gently kissed her before pulling out of her tight opening and entering her again, his lips still tightly locked to hers. Her wings embraced them in a feathery shelter, preventing outsiders to get into their world and destroy them. He let go of her lips and got back on his knees, still connected to her. Caressing and gripping her soft thighs, he pulled himself out of her, only to push back gently. Angelica moaned loudly at the new angle and new places her boyfriend touched as he created a slow rhythm inside her body.

She gripped the sheets of the bed tightly as Kurt roughly pushed inside of her, both desperate for climax. He caressed her flat stomach and massaged her soft mounds, still moving in and out of her opening. Angelica moaned and bent her head back as her pleasure built up and as she neared her orgasm. Kurt, sensing his girlfriend's climax nearing, pushed inside her like a mad man, desperate to bring her over the edge. His tail went to the place where they were connected and fondled with her clitoris, shattering the last remaining of her restraint and crushing her with a powerful orgasm. She screamed her lungs out as she came in his arms and widely opened her legs to give better access to his tail.

He groaned loudly as he shot his seed inside her, coming hardly in her. She panted hard, slowly coming down from the most amazing climax her boyfriend had ever created inside her body, and she was exhausted. Kurt also panted and lied down beside her, pressing her tightly to his body. She smiled radiantly and, to Kurt, it seemed like she had recovered from a long disease, as if her sparkle had reappeared. He smiled in return and kissed her lips softly, hugging her tightly: "I love you, Katzchen." She smiled and answered softly: "I love you too, forever."

**So this is it guys! If you have anymore ideas of sweet, romantic scenarios to put them in, don't be shy to share them, 'cause I'm kinda running out of ideas. ^^'**

**But I'll keep posting new chapters when I have ideas :)**


	7. Mischievous angel

**Mischievous angel.**

The sun was particularly warm that day. The sea was calm and the blue skies seemed endless. Not a cloud dared to invade the beauty of this perfect summer day. The X-men team decided to enjoy their last day of vacation at the beach, before returning to their college routine. Angelica jumped as high as she could, and, at the last moment, she smashed the volley-ball to the other side of the net, leaving her opponents dumbfounded. She smiled as she high-fived Rogue and Kitty, before getting serious again as the game started.

Kurt stayed seated on the bench beside the volley-ball field, not noticing his ice cream cone melting all over his hand as he stared at his girlfriend. His breath caught in his throat when she stretched up to reach for the ball as she served, showing off her body to his hungry eyes. Her brow was slightly furrowed in her concentration, and her lips lightly parted as she panted from the exercise. Her curly, blond hair was tied in a high ponytail at the back of her head, revealing her slender neck and collarbone. His gaze went down to her perfect breasts resting on her chest, covered by a small, pink bikini top, and her flat belly and large hips. He took a look at her rounded backside as she bent over to hit the ball with the inside of her forearm, covered by a matching bikini bottom. Her wings were folded behind her back so that they would not restrain or block any of her movements.

A thin sheet of perspiration covered her skin, making her even more desirable to Kurt. A thrill ran down in spine and went directly to his member as he noticed the slight raise and fall of her breasts as she panted. Angelica ran over to him and bent over, to retrieve the ball that he hadn't even see roll by his feet. Seeing that he was clearly staring at her, she smiled mischievously at him and bent over ever so slowly, for him to take a good look at her cleavage. Getting back up, she lifted her head and stuck out her tongue to his hand, licking the melted ice cream off his fingers. He only stared at her, agape, and horny as hell. Walking back to the game field, she threw him one of her sexiest smirks over her shoulder before turning back and running to Rogue and Kitty.

Kurt stayed there, not moving a muscle, staring at Angelica, dumbfounded. Had she just...? Hell yeah, she sure had! It was now his turn to smirk as an idea made its way into his mind as how to punish his mischievous angel. Letting go of his melted ice cream cone, he poofed out of sight.

Angelica got out of the water, looking all around for her furry boyfriend. She hadn't seen him since she had made her move during the volley-ball game. Feeling hot after the game, she had gone for a swim in the sea, but now she was starting to get worried. After all, maybe she went too far in her gesture, and had insulted him or something. Setting her mind on apologizing, she gripped her towel and made her way to the bench where he was sitting a while ago, clueless to the hungry gaze watching her every step, every move of her hips, every drop of water glistening on her skin. She sat on the bench and started to towel herself dry, but in an instant, she was surrounded by a dark cloud of smoke, her nose filled with the scent of brimstone and she was pulled into strong, furry arms, before being teleported elsewhere.

She coughed and slightly lost her balance as they reappeared. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes and realized that Kurt had teleported them to the far-off end of the beach. She looked around, but the deep, husky voice of her boyfriend caught her attention: "There's no one around..." She raised an eyebrow at him and asked :"And why exactly did you take me here?" As an answer, he only rose his eyebrow as she had done before and stepped forward in front of her, staring straight into her eyes the whole time. She stared back, her lips parting as the look on Kurt's face turned her on like never before. 'Okay. He's horny.' She thought as he stopped right in front of her, and pressed his lips to hers roughly.

She answered his kiss with just as much passion and fire, lacing her fingers in his hair and pressing her body to his. He rubbed his hands all over her body that was reachable, groaning as her kiss lit him up on fire. Thrills ran down her spine and created small jolts of electricity between her thighs as his rough hands caressed her body and made her melt in his arms. He parted from her gently, and letting go of her hips he whispered in her ear :"Keep your eyes closed and don't move." Angelica did as she was told, and felt a soft ribbon being put upon her face to hide her eyes. She gasped and reached for his hands, but he hushed her softly, and whispered a gentle :"trust me" into her ear.

Once the ribbon was attached upon her eyes, Kurt led her to his towel, spread upon the warm sand. He sat her down on it and kissed her again, his three-fingered hand tracing a path down her neck with slow, sensual butterfly touches. She moaned as he pushed gently on her collarbone for her to lay down on the towel, but gasped when she felt him wrap a second ribbon around her thin wrists. She tried to sit up, but he pushed her back on the ground and softly kissed the sweet skin of her neck. He hushed her once more, and smiled as he felt her relax in his arms.

He kissed her lips passionately and his hand went to the back of her neck, undoing the knot keeping the top of her bikini in place. After undoing the knot there, he went for the one behind her back. He went down kissing and nipping playfully at the skin of her neck as he took off the annoying pink piece of cloth covering his angel and throwing it elsewhere. She moaned in surprise when he cupped her breasts rather quickly and rubbed them together and traced the curve of her upper lip with his tongue. She arched her back up when she felt his moist breath on her peeks, begging him to give her what she wanted. He chuckled at her hurry and obliged to his beautiful angel by taking a hard nub into his mouth. She moaned and tried to push him down on her body with her tied hands, but he held them firmly in place above her head with a hand, the other too busy massaging her neglected mound.

Her wings moved wildly behind her back as her arousal built up. Kurt switched breasts and tortured her some more, licking and nibbling at her peek. When he finally put an end to her mind blowing torture, he kissed a path down her flat belly. Angelica moaned loudly, missing senses making the others more sensitive; she could feel every kiss of Kurt's lips, every caress of his breath on her skin, every touch of his fingers. Reaching the hem of her bikini bottom, he slipped his fingers inside and pulled them down her slender legs. Throwing them away, he kissed her calves and went up her legs, kissing every bit of skin he could reach, driving Angelica mad with desire.

Tired of waiting for her man to kiss her, she gripped his hair roughly by her still tied hands, and pushed his face against her core. Getting the message, Kurt kissed her moist lips and licked her whole core before focusing his nips and sucks on her clitoris. Sucking and licking her hard. Her moans and cries of pleasure increased in volume as she neared her orgasm, until she came. Hard. Her back arched up and she bent her head back as intense waves of pleasure hit her every cell. Her eyes were tightly closed and her lips opened in an expression of deep bliss. A loud shriek escaped her and she trembled in his hands as the waves died down.

Once he knew she had come down from wherever he had sent her, he wiped his lips on the inside of her thigh and kissed her passionately before taking off his own shorts. He placed himself on top of her, at her slick entrance, and put her legs on top of his arms, placing them on each side of her head. He slowly entered her and groaned at the feeling of finally being inside her. Soon enough, Angelica was panting again, and was moving her hips in a circular motion against his, to show that she was ready for him. He smiled at her and whispered a soft : "I love you" before getting almost all the way out and plunging back in roughly.

He started a fast rhythm inside her, always touching that particular spot that made her crazy for him. She moaned and groaned as he made love to her in the warm sand, her nails scratching his skin underneath his fur. He bent his arms and lied down on her, quickening his deep thrusts inside her, her legs still in the air. She shrieked and moaned as his tail went in between them and rubbed her clitoris in sync with him pounding her. Her toes folded and her eyes rolled up and closed when her second mind-blowing orgasm hit. She held Kurt tightly to her body, moaned, groaned and gasped as she rode her climax. Feeling her vagina enclose him tightly, he grunted and quickened his thrusts as he came along with her, shooting his seed deep inside her.

He fell upon her, exhausted, but satisfied, crushing her under his body. He lazily undid the knots keeping the ribbons on place upon her eyes and tying her wrists, and she kissed him in return. Hugging him to her chest, she traced a path of kisses down his temple to his cheek, then to his lips. She whispered sweet nothings into his ear while she caressed his hair and brow. Finally, he got up on his elbows and, smiling lazily, he whispered :"You know, you are really good at that volley-ball game." She laughed heartily and kissed him before they got dressed again and joined the rest of the team, walking down the beach hand-in-hand before a breath-taking sunset.

**Fin**

**Hope you liked it . ^^ (Sorry I couldn't help the cheesy end lol)**

**Also, I'd like to thank CoolItalianCookie for the beach idea Hihi~**

**Other chapters are coming, don't know when though. I have some ideas, but if you have some, don't hesitate to share them! :D**


	8. Angel

**Hey! I'm sorry I took so long to write another chapter, but I have been very busy lately with University and whatever. Anywayz, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter, and I swear, I have taken extra care this time to write correctly and use good English. But you'll have to forgive me if there are still mistakes in the text. (Since English is not my first language…)**

**Also, I inserted a bit of my OC's story in this chapter because…Well, just because I felt inspired. XD**

**And last but not least, I wanted to thank you all for the constructive critics and the original ideas! I'll work on that as soon as I can. Also, I repeat that I own nothing of the X-Men and whatever (if I did, I'd be really rich) except for my OC Angelica, and she came out of my mind completely. Any likenesses between her and anything or whatever is a pure coincidence, thank you!**

**Enjoy! :3**

**Angel**

The afternoon was warm and the sun shone in the sky that day. The birds were chirping, a soft breeze was blowing and nothing seemed to have the power to break the perfectness of the moment as Angelica slept in the arms of the love of her life. Kurt was lied down in the hammock suspended between his two favorite trees in the yard, and his angel was on him, sleeping soundly. He smiled somewhat sadly as she nuzzled his neck gently, thinking back of the night before. Indeed, Angelica had spent the night crying for her brother Warren, who had lost his wings because of their father. Warren had gotten hurt in a fight, and his wings were broken. Instead of waiting for them to cure, their father had asked for the strange appendices to be removed. Warren was still at the hospital and had asked to see no one; when Angelica had tried to speak with him, he only pushed her away. Ever since, her heart was shattered, and her eyes seemed like they had lost their sparkle.

All of a sudden, a familiar scent came to his nose. He couldn't identify it, but his animalistic instincts told him that the intruder was a serious threat. He gently laid Angelica on the hammock, making sure not to wake her up and made his way to the stranger. Obviously, he was not the only one to smell danger as Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Storm and Rogue joined him. They waited for the tall silhouette to approach, and they stayed on guard when the figure stopped walking about ten feet from them. The man was tall and thin, but muscles showed under his dark clothing. His eyes were completely white; he had no pupils and his skin was a pale blue. Large, majestic wings made of metal showed behind his back. Wolverine asked the man to turn around and leave, but, as an answer, he opened his right wing and moving it toward Logan, he shot five arrows of metal. The X-men dispersed, but Wolverine was touched to the shoulder and Rogue was scratched at the thigh. Kurt heaped at the stranger and punched him right in the face, but the man only stared at him. At this moment, as Nightcrawler stared into the eyes of the man, he realized it. But as he understood, a punch hit his face and he was thrown back.

He tried to forget the familiar scent, convinced himself it was impossible as he jumped right back at the intruder, then teleported at his back before spinning and kicking him as hard as he could. The man lost his balance and fell forward, but flew over Cyclops as he aimed at him with his laser. Jean Grey tried to control his flight, but was shot by a metallic arrow and collapsed. Storm flew over to him and summoned lightning, but it never got to shoot him for he grabbed her by the neck and opened his right wing. Wolverine howled in rage and threw himself at the intruder before stopping dead in track when he heard a soft voice. Everyone stopped and stared at the young woman standing beside the battlefield as they heard a soft, feminine voice calling out in deep sorrow: "Warren?" Angel stopped and stared at the girl. He let go of Storm, who fell to the ground and slowly made his way to Angelica, who took a step back in fear.

Kurt bit his tongue in guilt as he saw her, he should've led her inside; stop her from seeing her brother that way. Warren stopped in front of her and stared at her in silence. Several minutes passed by and no one moved a muscle. It was as though time had stopped; the birds had stopped chirping, the wind had stopped blowing and the air itself seemed heavy. Then, Warren spoke in a voice that wasn't his: "Mister Sinister has this message for you: no angel can survive in his world, only an archangel can. Either you join us and become his second archangel, or perish trying to stop him." Tears flowed down her cheeks but she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering: "I am deeply sad that you've chosen that path Warren, but I will never betray my friends to join you and that dreadful mental!" Warren took a few steps towards her until he was just in front of her. He then grabbed her hair and, pulling her to him; he plunged a syringe into her neck and pushed the liquid inside her body as Angelica screamed, half in surprise, half in pain. The X-men jumped on him, but Archangel managed to fly out of the yard and towards the mountain. Wolverine hissed between his teeth and groaned angrily: "He got away!"

He turned around and made his way to Angelica, who was laid on the ground, her body convulsing violently; her back arched off the soft grass and her limbs shook, her eyes rolled up and she panted hard. Nightcrawler, already at her side, delicately lifted her off the ground and teleported to the infirmary, where he met with the professor X. "Lie her down on the table, Kurt." The blue-furred man did as he was told and took several steps back as Professor X inspected the young woman.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the bald man rolled out of the infirmary, exhausted, but smiling. Nightcrawler stood up to him, anxious, and waited for his diagnostic of the girl's state. "Professor how is she?" he asked, obviously anxious. Charles then smiled and put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder saying: "It seems she has been poisoned. Mister Sinister used the same substance he injected Angelica to turn Warren into his total opposite: Archangel. Obviously, he attempted to stain our pure, delicate Angelica and have both angels at his side, helping to collect the DNA of many mutants to create the ultimate mutant. Luckily, I was able to stop the poison before it reached her brain and completely modified her personality, but small portion got to her mind and there might be some minimal side effects during the next twenty-four hours."<p>

Kurt looked at the Professor, intrigued: "Vhat kind of side effects?" The Professor put his hands together and explained: "Since the poison reached her brain, it might be possible for her personality to be altered slightly by the substance. She will need plenty of rest, and I doubt that the infirmary would be an excellent place for her, bring her back to her room and watch over her, please." Nightcrawler nodded and entered the small, white room where Angelica was lied down on the table. He made his way to her before ever-so gently caressing her cheek, and pressing his lips to her forehead lovingly. She stirred from her sleep and stared at him puzzled. He hushed her silently and held her bridal style to his heart before teleporting her to her bedroom and lying her down on her soft bed.

He sat beside her as she fought to keep her eyes opened and took a firm grip of his arm. She smiled and tried to sit up, but he only pushed her back down, making sure that her wings were on each side of her lithe body, to prevent her from getting hurt. She smiled and whispered a soft "Thank you," before gripping his hand and sliding it under her shirt, just below her bellybutton. "Let me thank you properly," she said, her sensual voice and sultry look already making him hot. He gaped at her as she caressed her soft skin by the palm of his calloused hands and sensually licked her lips. Her eyes seemed to be a darker shade than their usual soft blue, but Kurt wasn't really in the state to realize it, let alone do something about it.

A groan escaped his throat when she reached her soft breast and squeezed it gently over his hand. He felt himself grow hard as she moaned at her own ministrations on her mound. She bit her lip and licked her lips, her eyes shadowed by lust and desire. Gripping his collar, she pushed him down on the bed and kneeled over him. Kurt felt the beast inside him stir and claw its way out of its restraints, but he held on to whatever little control he still had. Angelica kissed his lips passionately, moaning into the kiss as he groped her buttocks roughly.

She finally took the annoying tank top off and Kurt groaned when he saw her pretty breasts, covered by a thin sheet of sweat. Without thinking, he caressed the soft mounds softly and rose to kiss the sweet skin in between. She pushed him back on the bed roughly, and smirked down at the astonishment written on his face. She removed her panties from under her skirt and threw them away. She then sensually crouched upon him and pulled on his jeans with her teeth, unbuttoning the garment. She then proceeded to unzip it and pulled his jeans down his furry blue legs. She crawled back upon him with feline movements and bit his lower lip gently, making sure her wet warmth pressed against his covered erection.

His hips bucked upwards, desperately trying to get inside her. His demonic half roared and howled in desire as Angelica pressed soft, butterfly kisses down his throat, collarbone, chest and abs. Finally reaching his hipbones, she gently nibbled at the skin and slipped his boxers down. When the head of his member popped out of the fabric, Angelica immediately licked the tip, and engulfed it between her lips. She pulled the underwear down to his tight to reveal his whole penis before gripping the base and suck on the tip softly. Kurt's three-fingered hand entangled in her long hair, and slowly pushed on the back of her head to enter her completely, without gagging her.

Unfortunately for him, she obviously would have none of it. She carelessly slapped his hand away and resumed her sweet torture upon his shaft. He groaned in annoyance, his tail lashing about, and tried to buck his hips up again, but his angel held him firmly in place, still going ever so slowly up and down his member. She alternated between swallowing him up and licking the underside of him, just enough for him to have that wonderful feeling of going down her throat. Instead, he gripped the sheets tightly and panted as her head bobbed up and down. Kurt groaned a deep: "Angelica…" and the young woman lifted her head at the sound of her name. She smirked at him mischievously, and the fuzzy elf saw a different glint in her eyes. Angelica then crawled on top of him, lifting her short cotton skirt in the process.

She gripped his erection in one hand, massaging her breast with the other, and aligned it with her tight vagina, before slipping down upon him. Kurt hissed as he entered her, the pleasure overwhelming his senses. His large hands automatically went to his angel's hips as she rocked around on him, rubbing her pelvis against his, as if she was enticing the demon to lose complete control over himself. Her lips curled in a smirk once more and she rolled her hips against his, massaging her own breasts and moaning up to the heavens. Soon, Kurt was arching his back up, desperately trying to set his own pace, but his girlfriend stubbornly kept her own rhythm upon him. One of her hands then travelled down her flat belly to the apex between her legs and rubbed the bundle of nerves there. Her moans increased in volume as her pace finally quickened, and she jumped on him, drawing him in and out of her, her wings beating the air around her furiously.

He then took the hint and pulled and pushed on her hips to guide her movements and bucked his hips upward to make her jump even higher. Her mewls turned to screams and her head fell backwards as waves of pleasure crushed onto her and took her god-knows-where. When the last of her orgasm passed, she collapsed on his chest, panting like crazy. She looked like she had run a marathon, yet Kurt had never seen her so beautiful. Taking a tight grip of her hips, he lifted her off him and gently laid her down on the bed. Kurt pulled her skirt off, pushed her legs apart, and, slapping her buttock, he penetrated her again. She gasped and screamed as pleasure invaded her body once more. He deeply rocked in and out of her, his control slipping slowly. Her nails dug crescent marks on his shoulders and she bit his neck to muffle the sound of her screams.

His movements soon lost their rhythm and he rammed inside Angelica like he never had before. He then groaned deeply and violently penetrated her one last time and shuddered, holding her hips in an iron grip as he came inside her. When he stopped shaking, he too, collapsed on top of her, his breathing ragged. Angelica linked her arms around his neck and kissed his temple gently. Kurt then chuckled and kissed her bruised lips before whispering: "You crazy voman, completely crazy voman…" She laughed softly, and Kurt noticed that her eyes were back to their natural color. He sighed, satisfied and lied down beside his angel, as she snuggled against his body.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt woke up to find Angelica's side of the bed empty. In a sudden surge of panic, he quickly sat up and frantically looked around the room for his angel, to find her standing outside, on the balcony. He put on his jeans, which he had previously completely forgotten on the floor, and joined her. She was wearing a silk nightdress and was leaning against the railing, staring at the rising sun. Kurt slowly came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck, smelling the sweet scent of strawberries and vanilla that was Angelica. "Are you okay?" he asked. She stayed silent, obviously still thinking, but when he made a move to leave her alone, she gripped his arms and said: "Warren is gone. The abomination that we saw yesterday is not my brother. And since he is now Archangel, I think I should take his place as the Angel." She turned into his arms, and leaned on his chest, listening to the soft beating of his heart. Kurt smiled and kissed her brow, whispering: "The Warren that I knew vould have been very proud of you, my sweet Angel."<p> 


	9. A scary night

**Hi there! I'm back with some more fluffy erotic love! ^^**

**Once more, I do not own anything except Angelica and bla-bla.**

**This story idea was proposed by a reader and I want to thank you very much! **

**Enjoy!**

**A (not so) scary night**

The autumn night was cold and the full moon was high in the sky, but large, dark clouds shadowed the stars. The wind blew and shook the dead leaves of the tall trees where the owls rested. Wolves howled into the forest nearby and not a soul was roaming the dead streets of the abandoned village where the X-Men stayed that night. Not far away, a mansion still sat proudly on a hill, surrounded by a tall, metallic fence, and wild vegetation. Although the building seemed ready to collapse, it still stood tall and could be seen from the village.

It was the mansion that Nightcrawler had indicated her. Angelica walked slowly towards it, goose bumps rising on her skin as she saw a crow fly over her. "What a poor choice of place to meet up. I mean, I understand the guy is horny, but this house freaks the hell out of me," she thought. She reached the fence and opened the old, rusty door. She entered the domain and walked through the thick vegetation. She held her breath when she heard a branch crack beside her, focusing on her surrounding. Her heart skipped a beat and a shout escaped her lips as a black cat ran from the bush and into the darkness. Angelica stayed there, frozen by fear and surprise.

Once she regained her cool, she went on her way to the creepy building ahead, mentally cursing her boyfriend the whole while. After what seemed like an eternity, she reached the front porch, where the door was creaking open and closed, pushed and pulled by the strong wind. The wood floor cracked under her feet as she approached the door slowly. The mansion seemed to be as abandoned as the village. Seeing no light inside, Angelica wondered if Kurt was already there, as he had promised. She gripped the doorknob, opened the heavy, wooden door and…

And screamed her lungs out as she was greeted by golden eyes and sharp, white fangs. Kurt immediately put his hand on her mouth and hushed her softly, chuckling to himself. "Sorry I scared you, Katzchen." She looked at him, disbelief quite clear on her face. "Scared?! I nearly had a heart attack! What the hell were you thinking?" The fuzzy demon laughed out loud and replied: "Vell, I vas vaiting for you, but since you took forever to come here, I thought I'd go look for you. And there you vere." His grin went from an ear to another as he wrapped his arms around her thin waist. Pulling her closer to him, he nuzzled her neck and said: "And now, ve are finally alone together."

Angelica jumped out of her skin when a crow screamed nearby and asked: "I don't get it. What could possibly turn you on in a place like this?" Kurt titled his head to the side, an eyebrow rising at her question. "You, of course." She stared at him, the disbelief never leaving her traits. "But being here makes me feel as though it's Halloween in the middle of April. You can't expect me to be horny in such a place." Then, Kurt's grin grew even larger upon his lips; he took her close to his body and whispered: "Just let me handle that."

Her eyes widened in awe as she discovered the room where Kurt had teleported them in a burst of blue smoke. A fire was burning in a large fireplace, and a thick, furry rug was laid on the floor just in front, with cushions and blankets. Candles were lit and placed everywhere in the room, creating a sweet, romantic atmosphere. She approached the window and saw the magnificent view they had from the room. It was at the back at the mansion, which explained why she couldn't see any lights from outside, and faced the mountains behind the village, illuminated by the moonlight. She gasped as she took in everything and admired the wonderful landscape. She smiled when calloused fingers intertwined with hers and her gaze met Kurt's. "I hope you like it," he said softly.

As an answer, Angelica jumped into his arms, her wings flapping away feathers. She pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Surprised at first, Kurt smiled into the kiss and tied his arms around her waist, answering her with the same enthusiasm and passion. He slid his thick fingers into her silky soft hair and titled her head to deepen the kiss. He probed her lips opened and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, tasting the sweetness that was Angelica, his Angelica. His tail wrapped around her thigh on its own accord and he pressed her to him even more. The scary wind, cats and crows seemed to vanish to leave behind the warmth of the fire and the strong arms of her lover.

His lips never leaving hers, he slowly laid her down on her back, upon the cushions and the blankets, careful not to crush her delicate wings. Angelica stared at him from beneath her blond bangs, at his golden eyes, his hair tied in a ponytail behind his head, his muscular arms surrounding her. She smiled up at him and put her hand upon his cheek. He bent down to kiss her cheek, then her jaw, down to her chin and her neck. He grazed his sharp fangs upon the skin, careful not to tear, and sucked her pulse gently. The angel in his arms moaned, caressing his shoulders and back. His hands traveled up the sweet skin of her belly, lifting up her shirt in the process.

Angelica sat up, and he slipped her top over her head, tossing it aside carelessly. He went to lay her back down, but she put her hand on his chest, her eyes staring straight into his. She then whispered in his sensitive, pointy ear: "You too, mister". He smiled and groaned, rising on his knees. His angel pulled on his shirt and lifted it above his head, taking it off. She ran her small hands on his shoulders, down his chest and tight abs, her hungry gaze following her fingers. She tickled his sides and he groaned, taking a grip of her thin wrists and pushing her on her back as she giggled. He roughly pressed his lips to hers as his hands roamed up her belly to her soft mounds. He rubbed her breasts through the lace of her bra and she moaned, taking a handful of his hair tightly.

She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist, bringing his hardness closer to her heat. They both moaned at the feeling and Kurt rested his weight on his elbows, pressed himself between her legs, his mouth claiming hers again and created a rocking motion against her. He groaned loudly and, letting go of her lips, he kneeled to have better access to her jeans. He unbuttoned the pants and slid them off her slender legs. Gripping her ankle, he kissed the side of her calf and up to her knee and thigh. Angelica bit her lip as Kurt's soft lips sent shivers up and down her spine, straight to the bundle of nerves between her thighs. When he reached her panties, he pressed his lips to the wet spot that showed on the white lace of the undergarment.

The girl gasped at the sudden sensations and gripped his hair once more. She groaned as he added pressure upon his clitoris and pushed her panties aside to fill her with his thick fingers. He pumped in and out, his tongue making its way to her sweetness. She moaned loudly when he lapped at her jewel of nerves and arched her back to give him better access to her tight passage. Kurt quickened his pace inside her and replaced his tongue by his large thumb, rubbing her clit gently, to stare at his angel's face as he drove her over the edge.

He felt his member harden even more as she bit her lip and mewled at the sweet torture he inflicted on her body. She gripped the sheet tightly and trashed her wings. He slipped his free hand under her lace bra and pinched the hard nub, before rubbing the whole mound. Angelica arched her back again and pushed her mounds into his hand. Kurt hardened and quickened his ministrations on her body as her moans and mewls turned into screams of pleasure. The feeling in her belly intensified and she finally crossed the edge. Her back arched off the floor and her head bent backwards as ecstasy took control over her entire body. His tail wrapped tightly around her thigh in desire as he listened to her cries of pleasure and admired the beauty that was coming in his arms.

She came back from heaven and opened her eyes lazily. Kurt had already taken off her panties and her bra. "I didn't even notice!" She looked over at her man and smiled in desire as she saw him taking off his boxers hurriedly. He came back to her and laid her on her back. He kissed her lips passionately and placed his raging erection at her wet opening. Angelica caressed his muscled arms as he pushed himself inside her and gasped when he impatiently entered her at once. He kneeled between her legs, still joined to her and spread her legs. He started a rocking motion in and out of her slowly and watched in amazement as his sweet angel moaned loudly.

He rubbed her mounds softly and quickened his pace inside her. Soon, his hand traveled down her flat belly and rubbed her over sensitive clit gently. Kurt groaned as the pleasure intensified when her walls clamped down on him as her orgasm built up once more. He bent down over her on his elbow and rubbed harder, quickening his rhythm inside her. Her hands went to his back and she scratched him hard as she came again, stronger than before. She felt her opening getting even wetter as she screamed in pleasure. Kurt got down on both his elbows and slammed inside her quickly, his tail lashing furiously behind him. He finally moaned, his face hidden in the crook of her neck and he came hard, shooting his seed inside her.

He stayed lying over her body, panting, his muscular form crushing her delicate body. Angelica gently traced the muscles with her fingers and caressed his fur soothingly. "Are you going to fall asleep?" she asked. He chuckled and lifted himself on his hands and kissed her softly before replying: "Maybe. But just because you're so magnificently angelic." She giggled and kissed him again. He rolled to her side and lied on his back, taking her to his body so she could lie on his chest, her warm skin pressed against his soft fur. "That was really amazing, I love you," she said. He kissed her brow gently and answered: "I love you too, angel". She smiled at him cutely, but then, her eyes widened and a terrible scream escaped her throat.

Kurt quickly turned around, ready to pounce and attack anything, or anyone that could have invaded their private sanctuary. A laugh escaped his throat when he realized that the only invader present in the room was a small spider. "KILL IT! Kill it with fire!" screamed Angelica, wrapped in blankets in the corner of the room. He laughed out loud and proceeded to take the spider out of the mansion saying: "I can't believe you fight the strongest mutants in the vorld, but you are afraid of a tiny, little spider." She 'humph'ed as he returned to her and took her in his arms, and brought her back in front of the fire to keep warm. "Don't vorry," he said; taking her into his arms "I'll keep you safe from all the spiders and terrible monsters that could ever scare you, my love".

**Here you go.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Again, if you have any comments, complaints or ideas, don't hesitate to review or write to me. I am very opened to everything!**

**Ja!**

**DD**


	10. Mirror

**Hello! I sure hope there's still people out there reading this! xD Well, I know it's been an awfully long while since I have updated, but rest assured, dear readers, I have worked a LONG time on this chapter, and I sure hope you will like it. I tried to get inside Kurt's head for this one, wondering how you must feel being blue and fuzzy. **

**Anywayz, for a bit of context, I imagined this chapter taking place after college, mutants were revealed to humanity and so anti-mutant protesters are beginning to appear. Angelica and Kurt are living together in their own apartment. I also imagined Kurt becoming a teacher in high school or something, and Angelica becoming a famous singer who pretends that her wings are fake and part of her character... Or something. **

**Oh well, enjoy the new chapter and don't hesitate to tell me what you think. ;)**

**Mirror**

_With everything happening today_

_You don't know whether you're coming or going_

_But you think that you're on your way_

_Life lined up on the mirror don't blow it_

His hands gripped the side of the sink. His entire body was shaking from the rage and sadness within. Hair fell down on his eyes, but he was staring down anyway. His back convulsed to the rhythm of his sobs, his grip tightening over the porcelain of the sink. A freezing wind roared inside from the opened window, pushing and pulling the curtains furiously. The water was still running, washing the blood contrasting with the pure white of the bottom of the sink. Another fit of cough convulsed his shoulders and a new flow of tears rolled down his cheeks. Then, he looked up.

_Look at me when I'm talking to you_

_You looking at me but I'm looking through you_

_I see the blood in your eyes_

_I see the love in disguise_

He stared into his own eyes. The golden irises without any pupils stared back at him with the same distress among their depth. Those mutant eyes that scared so many, and yet that could hold so much kindness and love. His gaze went up and followed the length of the rosary hanging from the corner of the mirror. He closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer. He still felt the blood that had dried on his chin and coughed up some more before he spit into the sink. His entire body ached from the multiple strokes he had received. He believed one of his ribs was broken, but his image inducer had been broken, so he preferred staying where he was rather than risking going to a hospital, it was less dangerous.

_I see the pain hidden in your pride_

_I see you're not satisfied_

_And I don't see nobody else_

_I see myself I'm looking at the_

He was only walking back home after a long day's work. Listening to the sweet melody of Angelica's voice in his headphones, he headed to his apartment where his angel waited for him. The supper would probably already be ready when he'd arrive and Angelica would smile for him and melt all his worries. On his way, he passed by a mob of anti-mutant protesters. He quickly bowed his head and stared down as he walked by but he was soon stopped by a tall man asking him to join the protest. When Kurt had turned him down and made to walk away, the man had gripped his wrist, breaking his image inducer. Back to the present, Kurt growled loudly as rage built up in his chest to his heart and down his arm, that rose and punched the…

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again_

_Through my rise and fall_

_You've been my only friend_

_You told me that they can understand the man I am_

_So why are we here talkin' to each other again?_

He stared at his reflection in the broken mirror. Somehow, he felt just like the stranger on the other side of the glass: in pieces. All he remembered after that was pain. He was pushed to the ground and received blows after blows. The beast inside him had howled for him to let it in control and return the blows. He could have answered; he could have broken all their necks with a snap of his wrist if he had wanted to, but then, that would be playing their game. It would be destroying all the X-Men had ever fought for. In the end, he had been able to get enough space to teleport to the apartment. His eye was starting to swell up and it was harder and harder to keep it opened. He turned to get ice from the kitchen and stopped, dead-in-track, when he saw Angelica standing in the door, her jaw dropped: "What the hell happened to you?" He walked by her and made his way to the kitchen, mumbling a "Nothing" on his way.

_Uh, I see the truth in your lies_

_I see nobody by your side_

_But I'm with you when you are all alone_

_And you correct me when I'm looking wrong_

Before he by-passed her, she gripped his arm and motioned for the sofa. Sighing, he sat down and she kneeled in front of him, studying his wounds carefully. He stared at her, beautiful in her concentration. Her eyebrows were slightly frowned and she was biting her lower lip, as she did so often when he pleasured her. He suddenly imagined her bent over his lap, her head bobbing up and down over him, his hand gripping her silky blond hair as he lost himself in passion and pleasure. He broke out of his reverie when she ran her lithe fingers across his brow, healing the bruises on their way. Kurt closed his eyes at the soft touch, welcoming the ease that her healing powers brought on his pain. A memory of his mother suddenly came to his mind, a soothing voice that whispered to him. That assured him that everything would be alright, that he had to be himself.

_I see the guilt beneath the shame_

_I see your soul through your window pane_

_I see the scars that remain_

_I see you Wayne, I'm looking at the..._

He was brought back to reality as her hands traveled down his face, healing his black eye, healing the bruises on his neck and collarbone, healing his broken rib and creating shivers running up and down his spine as her fingers brushed on the short fur of his chest. He opened his eyes when she sighed and her touch left his furry skin. Kurt almost groaned, yearning for her to touch him again. Instead, he stared at her in the eyes and put his hand on the side of her neck, caressing her cheek by his large, calloused thumb. She put her pale hand upon his and teary blue eyes met lust-filled gold ones. He almost gasped at the love and worry he saw there. She opened her mouth to speak, but he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to hers, silencing whatever she was going to ask in a passion-filled kiss.

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again (Yeah)_

_Through my rise and fall (Uh-Huh)_

_You've been my only friend (my only friend)_

_You told me that they can understand the man I am (they can understand)_

_So why are we here (misunderstood) talkin' to each other again?_

His three-fingered hand got lost among her thick golden locks and he titled her face as he lifted her body up to his and sat her in his lap so he could kiss her more deeply. Their tongues played and rolled together between their lips in an erotic fight. Angelica moaned in the kiss and tied her arms around his neck, feeling the need and distress in his kisses. Kurt pulled her knees so that her legs would slide on each side of his hips and pressed her to him, desperate to feel her close, to hold her so tightly she never could slip out of his reach. He lifted the white, short dress up her thighs and caressed the skin of her buttocks with the tips of his fingers, a smirk creeping up his lips as he realized she was wearing a thong, which she did on rare occasions. Angelica practically purred in his ear at his ministrations, flapping her wings slowly and biting the pointy end softly. She was rewarded with a deep groan and he grabbed her bottom before lifting her and carrying her to the bedroom.

_Looking at me now I can see my past_

_Damn I look just like my fucking dad_

_Light it up, that's smoke in mirrors_

_I even look good in the broken mirror_

He let her fall on her back upon the bed and stared at her beauty in the dimmed light coming through the closed curtains. Her wings opened around her in a feathery blanket and her blond hair spread on the pillow in a golden halo around her angelic features. She returned his stare through lust-filled eyes a smile grazed her lips as she reached for him. Finding he could never deny his angel anything, Kurt crawled over to her and captured her lips with his once more. He poured all the sadness and hurt into the kiss and it seemed as though Angelica could swallow it all and replace it with love and lust, lightening the heavy burden on his heart. He slipped her lace dress up and under her breasts to caress the toned muscles of her belly and of her thighs. His girlfriend mewled in the kiss and he took the opportunity to bite her lower lip softly.

_I see my momma smile that's a blessing_

_I see the change, I see the message_

_And no message could've been any clearer_

_So I'm startin' with the man in the..._

Kurt kissed her chin and up her jaw and cheeks to her ear as he pressed his large thumb to her clitoris through the lace of her underwear. Angelica hissed and moaned under his weight as she moved against his hand, silently begging for more of his touch. He bit her earlobe and left a trail of heated kisses down the length of her throat and to her collarbone, still teasing his angel. She gripped a fistful of his hair and arched her body to press against him, her other hand leaving moon crescent nail marks on his back. Caressing up her sides, he lifted her dress up her head and completely off. Throwing it over his shoulder, he stared hungrily at her nude chest and growled. Holding her to him, he took a hard nub into his mouth and rolled his tongue over it playfully while kneading the other gently with his overly-large fingers. Angelica gasped and pushed her chest to his face, pleading for more.

_Mirror on the wall,_

_MJ taught me that._

_Here we are again_

_Through my rise and fall_

_You've been my only friend_

_Take 'em to Mars man_

_You told me that they can understand the man I am_

_So why are we talkin' to each other again?_

_Uh..._

He kissed down her toned stomach and kept tickling the back of her thighs gently with his fingertips. His angel moaned and mewled, always reaching out to him and arching into his warm body. Her reactions drove him insane, he felt himself clinging even more to her, as if scared she would somehow disappear. When he reached her hip bone, he bit gently and licked the sweet, sweet skin as he pulled her already wet panties off her long legs. Once they were off and tossed aside, he gripped her ankle and kissed up the inside of her calf and her thigh. Her wings trashed behind her, but she did her best not to move and leave him to his teasing. Once he reached the apex between her legs, his tail tied around her ankle on its own will and Kurt rubbed her gently where she most needed him. She gasped once more and bent her head backward, giving into the wonderful pleasure her boyfriend inflicted on her. With his tail, he opened her legs even more, and he bent over her, his tongue slowly licking her from her slick entrance to the soft bundle of nerves.

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again (yeah)_

_Through my rise and fall_

_You've been my only friend (Any questions?)_

Once he made her come undone twice, he finally crawled back over her and bent on his elbows, kissing her temple as he entered her slowly. Angelica mewled, her throat sore from screaming and panting, but she rolled her hips up to his, following the rhythm he had begun. He gripped a fistful of her hair and titled her face so he could bite her long, slender neck and quickened their love-making. A deep groan came from his chest as he felt her nails biting into his skin and the muscles inside her clamping down around him. His devilish tail slipped between their bodies to caress her clitoris quickly. Her moans turned to cries once more and she held on to him as she crossed the edge and came completely undone in his arms. Kurt placed a hand on her hip; the other still locked in her golden locks, and pushed inside her. Everything was forgotten, the protesters, the pain, the sadness, his difference as he abandoned himself to the softness and beauty that was his Angelica. He came inside her, groaning and holding her close to him.

_You told me that they can (I come to you) understand the man I am (You always have the answer)_

_So why are we here talkin' to each other again?_

_Mirror on the wall._

A movement to his side caught his attention as he laid against her, still panting. He looked over to his right and his eyes widened when he saw their reflection in the mirror. His deep blue fur contrasting sharply against the soft white of her skin, his feral look completely differed from her angelic features. He groaned and turned away from the image they presented, but Angelica stopped his move by wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close to her body. He stared at her and she laughed, nuzzling his nose and whispered to him: "You belong here. With me." A warm grin split his face and he kissed her, rolling them over so he was not crushing her under his weight anymore, but kept her to him still. She was right. Nobody would tear them apart, because the only one who could keep him away from Angelica was his girlfriend herself, but she was accepting him as he was, and he would not have it any other way. Mutant or not.

_So why are we talking to each other again?_

**So here it is guys! I hope you liked. Once again, if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to share and I'll be working on another chapter. I also thought about reviewing the first chapters, that weren't really to my liking. Anywayz, stay tuned!  
><strong>;)


End file.
